


rallentando

by Misila



Series: Tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi can only listen and keep still, because this is new and he doesn't want it to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rallentando

**Author's Note:**

> [send me a ship and one of these and i'll write a mini fic.](http://nenufair.tumblr.com/post/132146665384/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a)
> 
>  
> 
> _12\. things you said when you thought i was asleep_

 

 

 

There is something soothing about airports at night.

Maybe it’s the silence, broken only by soft whispers every now and then, by mothers lulling their babies to sleep. Maybe it’s the darkness itself that wraps around arms and legs and tells him it’s okay to let his guard down. Or maybe it’s not the airport itself, but the arm hugging him around the waist, the silent comfort in that warm embrace.

Kisumi is sure he has dozed off at some point, because he can’t tell when Sousuke has hugged him with one arm. He does remember leaning his head on his shoulder, though; but he doesn’t let him know he’s awake now, because he doesn’t want Sousuke to complain about how he shouldn’t fall asleep in a place like this and let him in charge.

He knows Sousuke is never affectionate in public; that’s why he bites his smile when he senses the thumb drawing circles on his hipbone, not wanting it to end. He can listen to Sousuke’s breathing and feel his heartbeat through his jacket and perhaps those sounds are what keep him so calm.

“Are you awake?” Sousuke’s deep voice vibrates through Kisumi’s skin, but he doesn’t move. Air escapes Sousuke’s throat in a long sigh. “I guess it’s better this way. You are always talking unless you’re asleep,” he whispers into Kisumi’s hair.

Kisumi dares open one eye, a bit, even though he knows Sousuke can’t see his face. He focuses on keeping his breathing even, because this is new, because Sousuke is always grunts and annoyed looks and at least three _Kisumi, stop talking, you’re giving me a headache_ every day and he hardly ever speaks in such a soft voice.

“But when you’re asleep, nothing can wake you up.”

A silent laugh shakes Sousuke’s shoulders, and Kisumi with them.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” But he doesn’t wait for an answer. “You always do.” Sousuke’s free hand, limp on his lap, closes briefly. “And sometimes it makes me miss my sleep schedule and wonder why I agreed to live with you.”

Kisumi bites the inside of his cheeks.

“But I miss you when you don’t wake me up. Because you are always smiling and laughing, even when you don’t feel like it, and it makes me want to smile and laugh, too. It’s annoying.” There is no sharpness in his voice; it’s almost as if Sousuke were praising him for not letting him stay in bed until late, for always making him keep moving.

Kisumi squeezes his eyes shut when Sousuke’s hand moves towards his face, inevitably relaxing by the careful brush on his cheek.

“I’d feel ridiculous saying all this when you can listen.” Kisumi can’t understand how Sousuke doesn’t notice the way his heart is racing. Sousuke’s hand trails down his arm, finding his own and gently taking it towards himself.

Then, Sousuke kisses his knuckles, the spaces between them and the back of his hand.

“Thank you for staying here.”


End file.
